


Grilled Cheese with Extra Sharp Cheddar

by marvelidiot



Series: Sexy Times with Steve and Sam [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelidiot/pseuds/marvelidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have returned with Samsteve smut for the masses. Very vaguely inspired by a <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6501979">fic</a> by trashforficsaboutlurv where Sam and Steve make a sex tape and hijinks ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grilled Cheese with Extra Sharp Cheddar

**Sam and Steve watching their sex tape, spooning on their bed** …

  

“This is my favorite part,” Steve murmured, his breath caressing the back of Sam’s neck. “Look at you, baby. You’re so pretty when you’re about to come.”

Sam groaned, his brain incapable of simple speech. He wasn’t paying attention to himself at all, couldn’t drag his eyes away from onscreen Steve, whose pretty red lips were stretched around Sam’s dick. Sam remembered with crystal clarity how hot and wet Steve’s mouth had been, the pleasure-pain of Steve’s fingers digging into his hips. On the screen, Sam’s head fell back, his eyelids fluttered close, and his lips parted.

“There you go,” Steve whispered. “So gorgeous.” His dick pressed into Sam’s lower back, his hips moving almost absently, without any real sense of urgency, his hand was splayed across Sam’s lower chest and stomach.

Onscreen, Sam slid to his knees to kiss the cum out of Steve’s mouth, and on the bed, Sam tried to turn to do the same. Steve caught his shoulder. “Hold on, there’s one more part I want you to see.” He pressed his mouth to the nape of Sam’s neck. “How many times did I make you come that night? Three? Four?”

“Four,” Sam sighed breathlessly, squirming back against Steve in an attempt to break his perfect control. It was no-go. Steve just grabbed his hip to hold him still.

Sam could hear the smile in Steve’s voice as he said, “The first time you came, I thought, _This is it. This is the most beautiful Sam is or ever will be._ But then you came again and proved me wrong. And then again. And again.” Steve’s hand glided across Sam’s stomach to cup his aching dick. Sam surged into the touch, embarrassingly needy. He wasn’t even watching the screen anymore as his porn-star-self licked and kissed down Steve’s chest.

Sam’s eyes closed the better to concentrate on every not-enough sensation Steve was giving him in the here and now.

Steve nipped his shoulder. “You’re so good to me, Sam. Letting me fuck your mouth like that.” His breath was hot against Sam’s ear, sending eddies of raw need through his system. Sam sighed, rutting against Steve’s hand.

“You open up so pretty,” Steve said. “I want to brag about your mouth every chance I get.”

“Steve,” Sam whimpered.

“Stay with me, baby. I want you to see what I see. Open your eyes. Look at you. You’re so--” Steve’s voice was a little more breathless now, his slow grind into Sam’s back a little more purposeful.

Sam obeyed Steve’s command, tried to concentrate on the screen where TV!Steve was lying on his back, cupping Sam’s head and thrusting up into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Sam whispered. Steve was so beautiful, all sculpted muscles rippling and flexing, his head thrown back, his face the very picture of bliss.

“I can never last long when you do that,” Steve said, referring to onscreen Sam tweaking Steve’s nipples and sucking him off at the same time. TV!Steve’s hips lifted up and his whole body went taut, his eyes squeezed shut. Sam felt a sympathy twinge in his throat for his on-screen self, taking Steve’s entire length, cum dripping down his lips.

“Steve,” he moaned, “I have to—”And Steve finally let him flip over. Sam kissed Steve desperately, needing the rough slide of his tongue, the softness of his lips, the prickly friction of his stubble.

“You got me,” Steve said as Sam moaned against his neck. “You got me, baby. Whaddya need?”

“You,” Sam grunted, “to fuck me.” Sam pushed Steve onto his back and straddled his waist, then went back to kissing all the sensitive spots on Steve’s neck and shoulders. Steve cradled Sam’s head and Sam shivered as Steve’s fingers drifted over the nape of his neck.

 “Look at you,” Steve teased. “I don’t think you’re gonna last a minute.”

“I’ll last longer than you,” Sam said, biting Steve’s earlobe so that Steve’s hips snapped up and he hissed. Sam grinned as he leaned over Steve to reach the lube and condoms in the nightstand. The flickering light from their porno illuminated Steve’s smile. Onscreen, Sam was on his hands and knees on the edge of the bed while Steve fucked him, his pace unhurried but hard.

“First person to come makes grilled cheese,” Steve said.

Sam smiled. “You’re gonna make me grilled cheese? Babe, that’s so nice.”

“You should know I’m gonna win. This is one area where I don’t play fair,” Steve said.

Sam reached behind himself to squeeze Steve’s dick. “I never play fair.”

Steve grunted and Sam smirked, pouring lube into his palms and then spreading it all over Steve’s dick and inner thighs. Steve made a little noise at the back of his throat as Sam gently kneaded his balls.

“You kinda have the advantage,” Steve huffed, “being on top.”

“You’re a super soldier,” Sam said. “If anything, me being on top is _worse_ for me. Think of my poor thighs.”

Steve ran his hands from Sam’s hips to knees. “Your thighs are all I’m thinking about.”

“Really?” Sam said, lining himself up with Steve’s dick. “No other part of me comes to mind?” He took Steve in slowly, bracing himself on Steve’s chest.

“Shi—fuh, mmmmmmm.”

“Are those words from the 40s, babe? I don’t recognize them.”

“You--are such--an asshole,” Steve panted, smacking Sam’s thigh.

Sam laughed. “I was under the impression that you quite liked me and my asshole.”

“God, Sam, shut up.”

Sam smirked and leaned down to kiss Steve red-bitten lips. “Make me,” he whispered.

Steve grabbed Sam’s hips and pushed up into him, knocking a breathless laugh out of him. “Shoulda seen that coming,” he said, pulling Steve’s hands from his hips and pressing them into the bed. “Stay,” he ordered, trying to look commanding as he said it. Steve gave him a skeptical look that said all too clearly he wasn’t likely to obey for very long.

 So Sam would just have to be fast about it was all. “Look at us,” he said, nodding to the screen.

Steve turned his head to the TV and his lips parted as Sam rose up and sank back down on his dick, setting a quick, hard pace. The flush on Steve’s cheeks started a hurried descent down his neck and chest. Steve’s eyes were focused on the television, but Sam was looking at Steve, knew he couldn’t watch TV!Steve fucking TV!him if wanted a chance of winning this dumb bet. He was already unsure if he was going to last. Steve was filling him up so good and looked so completely fucked out underneath him, his eyes gone a little glassy and made bluer by the flush of his cheeks.

Sam leaned down and sucked Steve’s earlobe and Steve whimpered.

“Fuck, babe,” he gasped. “Is this you playing dirty?”

 “Uh-huh,” Sam grunted, squeezing around Steve on each downward slide.

Steve’s jaw clenched and he twisted his fingers into the sheets. Sam dragged his teeth over his earlobe again and Steve made a sound like he was being tortured

“Keep watching us,” Sam whispered, feeling that familiar coil of heat in his core. “Watch how you’re fucking me, baby.”

“Sa-aaa-mm,” Steve groaned, his legs starting to move restlessly under him as he watched the television, onscreen Steve’s pace fast and rough now, onscreen Sam making little broken noises as he jacked himself off.

Which seemed to inspire Steve as he wrapped his fingers around the head of Sam’s cock.

Sam moaned. “Fuck, baby.”

“That’s it,” Steve whispered, flicking his wrist just right with every tug. “There you go.” His hips roiled, coming up to meet Sam’s. “There you go. Take me nice and deep, Sam. That’s it.”

And Sam was so close it was almost painful to fight it. Steve was thumbing along the slick head of his cock and thrusting up into him and Sam’s thighs were starting to tremble.

“You’re gonna make me—fuck, I’m gonna—” Sam couldn’t fight it anymore, couldn’t stop the onslaught, was just about ready to—

“God,” Steve rasped, his abdomen going tight and his hands going to Sam’s hips to hold him still. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Shudders ran through his body and he keened as his orgasm hit him, inviting Sam to kiss him with a tilt of his chin. Sam sucked Steve’s bottom lip into his mouth, let his moustache scrape across Steve’s lips, which were always super sensitive right after he came.

Steve sighed. “You’re so good,” he murmured. “You’re so good, Sam. Keep going, I can take it.” He pushed up into Sam encouragingly.

It didn’t take more than three pumps before Sam spurted all over Steve’s hand, gasping with the force of it and then panting weakly against Steve’s neck.

“It was basically a tie,” Steve said when they’d both caught their breath.

“I like sharp cheddar,” Sam mumbled. "For my grilled cheese."

Steve reached for the remote on the other side of the bed and switched off the TV. “My downfall was you being a goddamn porn star.”

Sam grinned. “Your downfall was that I’m Just. That. Good.”

Steve laughed. “Best two out of three?”

**Author's Note:**

> let's just agree that Sam and Steve's very active sex life is canon. okay? okay.


End file.
